


Roller Coaster

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: 38)things you said while holding my hand’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



Click-a-clack click-a-clack.

Rumple winced as Belle gripped his hand tighter. Her face show no fear, just nervous excitement.

Click-a-clack click-a-clack.

The carriage approached the pinnacle of the track.

“No turning back now, sweetheart!”

The carriage hung over the lip for an agonizing instant and then plunged over the edge. Their screams were stolen by the rushing wind as the carriage whooshed down the track. At the first bend Belle was pushed in to Rumple’s side and he could hear her breathless laughter. The carriage changed direction again and he tried to keep his weight from squashing her by gripping on to the bar in front of him. During a brief upward climb Belle grinned at him.

“Arm’s up for the next drop?”

He pried his fingers loose from the bar just in time to raise his arms as the carriage speed down another drop. The final twists and turns went by rapidly and the carriage lurched into the station. Their hands briefly separated as they disembarked, but found each other again the instant they could. On trembling legs they staggered down the exit ramp and leave against the fence.  
“So roller coaster off the bucket list now?”

Belle giggled at him; “Oh yes, it was exhilarating, but not an experience I want to repeat in a hurry.”

Rumple sighed dramatically; “Thank the gods for that!”

Belle squeezed his hand; “Cotton candy next?”

Rumple raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles; “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
